Chemeketa Military Base
Chemeketa Military Base was once the home of aspiring pilots, military personnel, and their families. After being decommissioned in the late 1990s, it sat vacant until certain government officials went searching for a location that would house a top-secret team: X-Factor. It sits about twelve miles from the San Jose suburb of Los Gatos and is about thirty-minutes drive from Santa Cruz and an hour's drive from San Francisco. Refurbishment The entire base was refitted as the new home of Titan Enterprises, a defense contractor who allegedly bought the property from the government in 2007. Although it serves as a very plausible front for a very paranoid company, the members of the X-Factor team know it as home, and as such they’ve taken their codename for it – ‘''Old Home''’ – from one of the translations of the Kalapuyan word that names it. The base provides for everything they need, from housing and meals to training, entertainment, and even, to some extent, recreation. At the time of the base’s refurbishment, several buildings were knocked down to make room for the addition of a large administrative building that serves as the central site for the Titan front. On-site apartments were also refitted and updated, and perimeter security was upgraded to be state of the art. Security Chemeketa Base is nearly impossible to enter without proper clearance. Cameras and a high-voltage fence watch the property’s perimeter, and entrance into the base proper requires both an ID and an individualized passcode. There are two gates, both manned by armed guards, and signs warn quite clearly that the use of deadly force is authorized. IDs are required to access even the most basic buildings on the base, with the addition of passcodes and retinal scans for high-security areas. Anyone who loiters too near the base’s perimeter for too long a time will find themselves politely escorted away by MPs. In addition to security, underground tunnels were added to provide quick and secure access from building to building, and training facilities were upgraded to include a wide variety of equipment. The entire base is designed around being able to react quickly. Communication is aided by the visual intercoms that are present in every room, and at several outdoor points. Facilities across the entire base are top notch and state of the art, from computers to security to toilets that flush on their own. Layout and Facilities The base, now only half its original size at 4 square miles, boasts two full-length runways and a trio of helicopter pads. Most of the base is undeveloped, with a large expanse of wilderness between the front gate and the compound proper, and another nearly two miles of forest between the cluster of buildings at its heart and the rear entrance just before the expanse of the 2.5 mile long Lexington Reservoir. Although the immediate space is well-maintained, the forested areas near the outer edge are left to grow wild. The heart of Chemeketa Military Base is a strip of land known to those who live there as ‘town’. Here, a cluster of buildings contain administration, hospital and research facilities, training facilities, and apartments. The hangars and garages are conveniently close by. Only those who work on the base or do business with Titan Enterprises ever see anything of town, and only those who do business with X-Factor see anything beyond the administration building. Related Links Images File:LexingtonHills.png|The wild forests surrounding Old Home File:ForestPath.jpg|One of the many forest paths that winds through Old Home File:AerialLexingtonReservoir.jpg|Lexington Reservoir and the surrounding hills as seen from the sky Category:X-Factor